Penantian
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: "Jadi, nanti kalau kita udah besar, Sasu janji, nanti Sasu akan kembali kesini lagi. Dan kalau saat itu tiba, ayo kita menikah."/Berbekal sebuah janji di masa lalu, Sakura menanti kepulangan Sasuke. Kini, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, penantiannya pun terbayar sudah dengan sebuah kisah yang manis yang diberikan oleh Sasuke./AU. Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri IV 2014.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Penantian © Kumada Chiyu**

**.**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, Plot yang agak Rush, AU, bahasa baku-non-baku, a little bit of humor, Oneshoot!**

**Di dedikasikan untuk meramaikan Event BTC 2014. Viva SasuSaku!**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read, of course! Be smart guys!**_

**Untuk para Savers sekalian, Enjoy!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha, 12 juli 2004.**_

"Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, beneran kamu mau pergi jauh? Hiks." seorang gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun sedang merengek sambil menarik-narik baju bocah lelaki di hadapannya._

_Air matanya mengalir deras hingga membasahi wajah dan bajunya. Pipi yang gembul dan hidungnya yang mungil tapi mancung itu memerah akibat terus menangis tiada henti. Mata emerald yang biasa ceria kini muram karena dipenuhi oleh air mata. Gadis kecil itu terus menangis dan merengek sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang mulai sembab._

"_Hn. Maafin Sasu ya, Saku-_chan_. Habis kata _kaa-san, tou-san_ Sasu harus pindah dari sini. Makanya, Sasu harus ninggalin Saku." Bocah lelaki berumur delapan tahun itu, terus menepuk-nepuk kepala bersurai merah muda gadis kecil yang ada didepannya. Ia sedikit tak tega melihat wajah gadis kecil itu yang sudah berantakan karena air matanya sendiri._

"_Nanti Saku kesepian kalo gak ada Sasuke-_kun_ disini yang nemenin Saku, hiks. Saku gak mau pisah sama Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks." Tangisan gadis kecil itu semakin nyaring._

_Sasuke panik bukan main. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan agar gadis kecil didepannya ini berhenti menangis._

"Ne_, Saku-_chan_. Biar Saku-_chan_ gak kesepian, ayo kita buat janji. Tapi, Saku-_chan_ harus janji gak boleh nangis lagi ya." Bujuk Sasuke sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Sakura._

"_Hiks, hm? Janji apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tangisannya mulai mereda. Walau masih samar terdengar sesengukan kecil dari Sakura. Ia menatap jari kelingking yang ada didepan matanya. Lalu bergantian menatap wajah bocah lelaki dihadapannya yang sedikit lebih tinggi, sehingga membuat dirinya harus mendongak sedikit._

"_Tapi janji ya, Saku-_chan_ gak boleh nangis lagi dan harus jadi anak yang baik." Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sudah berhenti menangis._

"_Iya, Saku janji." Sedikit mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum mantap. Lalu ia ikut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Sasuke._

"_Bagus. Jadi, nanti kalau kita udah besar, Sasu janji, nanti Sasu akan kembali kesini lagi. Dan kalau saat itu tiba, ayo kita menikah."_

"_Hm? Tapi, menikah itu apa?" Sakura sedikit mendongak ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung khas anak kecil._

"_Umm, yang Sasu tau sih, kalau menikah itu akan terus bersama selamanya. Terus, kita juga akan tinggal satu rumah lho." Sasuke memberikan penjelasan yang ia ketahui seadanya._

"_Tinggal bersama? Satu rumah gitu, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

"_Hn." Sasuke membalas sambil tersenyum tipis._

"_Saku mauuuuuu!" Sakura menjawab dengan semangat tinggi. Membayangkan jika nanti sudah besar dan menikah dengan Sasuke-_kun_ nya, ia akan terus bersama dan akan tinggal satu rumah dengan Sasuke._

"_Bagus. Nah, kalau begitu Saku tungguin Sasu pulang ya. Nanti kita akan langsung menikah." Sasuke melepas tautan jari kelingking mereka, dan mengelus pelan rambut Sakura._

"_Umm, Saku akan nungguin Sasuke-_kun_ pulang. Tapi, jangan lama-lama ya." Pinta Sakura dengan wajah yang agak cemberut. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihatnya._

"_Gak janji." Sasuke mengacak pucuk rambut Sakura. Sakura hanya memekik kecil._

"_Ukh, Sasu-_kun_ nakal! Lihat, rambut Saku jadi berantakan, huh!"_

_Sakura langsung merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan menyisirnya menggunakan jari-jari mungilnya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal menatap Sasuke yang hanya terkekeh melihatnya seperti itu._

"_Hn, _gomen ne. Saa, ikou isshou ni kaeru yo_." Sasuke langsung menggamit tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya dengan erat._

"Ikou_." Sakura menyambut genggaman tangan Sasuke. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan, lalu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing._

_Dan disaat itu, sebuah janji yang mengikat takdir kedua bocah kecil itu hingga saatnya tiba nanti di masa depan telah terucap. Membekas di benak masing-masing kedua bocah itu, dan menjadi pedoman mereka meniti masa depan nanti secara perlahan tanpa mereka sadari. _

_-oOo-_

_**10 tahun kemudian…**_

**Konoha, 15 desember 2014.**

"Duh! Si Ino kemana sih, katanya mau ke toko alat-alat merajut sama-sama, tapi gak dateng-dateng juga sampai sekarang. Udah telat 20 menit dari jam janjian nih. Dasar babi tukang ngaret!"

Seorang gadis muda bersurai merah muda panjang sepunggung, terlihat sedang berdiri di sebuah halte bus di pinggir kota. Ia terlihat gelisah sedari tadi, sebab sahabat yang ditunggunya, belum datang juga. Ia sibuk bolak-balik memperhatikan sebuah jam mungil yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

Tak lama seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat berlari tak jauh dari halte bus sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Sakuraaa! Oiii! Sakuraaa!"

Gadis yang di panggil Sakura oleh gadis pirang itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Lalu ia hanya berdecak sebal.

"Si Ino-_pig_, tidak lihat kalau ini di tempat umum? Teriak-teriak seperti itu, benar-benar membuatku malu saja…" Sakura hanya menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Hoooi Sakuraaa! Hosh, hosh… _Gomen_, aku telat. Tadi, aku harus membantu ibuku dulu sebentar di toko. Hosh… hosh…" Ino, si gadis pirang itu, hanya membungkuk sambil bertopang pada kedua lutunya. Ia sibuk mengatur napasnya setelah berlari ke halte tempat janjian yang seharusnya ia datangi 20 menit sebelumnya.

Sakura agak kasihan juga melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat susah payah itu untuk datang sesegera mungkin ke sini. Ia akhirnya hanya menghela napas kecil.

"Hmm, _daijobu yo_ Ino-_pig_. Aku juga belum terlalu lama menunggumu kok. Ya udah yuk, jalan sekarang aja," Sakura memandangi jadwal kedatangan bus di papan yang ada di depannya. "Hmm, tapi sepuluh menit lagi sih, bus selanjutnya baru tiba."

"Ya udah gak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita duduk dulu di bangku sana jidat, ayo!" Ino menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menyuruh untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Hhh, pelan-pelan saja, _pig_."

-o0o-

.

.

.

"_Ne, ne_, jidat. Kau nanti mau beli apa saja di toko?"

Sakura melirik sebentar Ino yang duduk disebelah kirinya, lalu kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Ia terdiam sejenak, berpikir apa saja yang akan dibelinya nanti di toko alat-alat merajut yang sekarang akan dia tuju bersama Ino.

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk merajut sebuah syal?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Syal? Apakah itu untuk hadiah natal nanti?" Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Mungkin…" Sakura menjawab kalem. "Kalau kau, apa yang ingin kau beli nanti, _pig_?"

"Hmm, aku ingin membeli bahan untuk merajut sebuah _sweater_. Ah, aku mungkin juga akan membuat syalnya sekalian."

"Untuk Shikamaru kah?"

"Tentu saja! Itu akan menjadi hadiah natal untuk dirinya dari aku yang cantik ini." Ino bernarsis ria. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakkan sahabatnya itu.

"Heeh, aku yakin hadiahmu nanti akan sukses membuat dia nyaman untuk tidur dimanapun selama musim dingin. Seperti perlengkapan tidur hangat yang _portable_." Sakura tertawa sedikit sambil mengejek kebiasaan kekasih sahabatnya yang suka tidur dimanapun itu.

"Biar saja. Itu namanya aku kekasih yang perhatian tau." Ino menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya kea rah Sakura. Sakura balas menjulurkan lidahnya juga.

"Lalu kau sendiri, mau diberikan kepada siapa syalmu nanti kalau sudah jadi?"

"Sasori-_nii_ tentunya. Ah, untuk _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ juga." Sakura menjawab sambil sedikit membetulkan letak syal di lehernya.

"Heee? Kau hanya memberikan kepada keluargamu saja?" Ino bertanya tak percaya.

"Iya, memang aku harus memberikan kepada siapa lagi, heh?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Yakin tidak ada lagi?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Lalu ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Ino.

"Ah! Aku tentu tidak lupa, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu, _pig_." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, itu tentu harus, jidat! Karena aku juga akan membuatkan satu untukmu, hehe." Ino menampilkan senyumannya yang lebar. "Oh ya, kau tidak ingin membuatkan satu juga, untuk _dia_?"

"Hm? _Dia_ siapa?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"_Dia_–, lelaki teman masa kecilmu yang sering kau bicarakan padaku. Tentunya kau tidak akan lupa kan, jidat?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia akhirnya mengerti yang dimaksud _dia_ oleh Ino itu siapa. _Dia_, lelaki masa kecil yang sempat berpisah dengan dirinya, karena harus pergi pindah mengikuti jejak sang ayah. _Dia_, lelaki masa kecil yang begitu Sakura sayangi. _Dia_, lelaki masa kecil yang sudah membuat janji istimewa dengan dirinya begitu nanti dia kembali. Ya, _dia_– Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mengingat waktu yang telah dilaluinya tanpa teman masa kecilnya itu. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya, dan pergi pindah entah kemana. Dahulu, Sasuke tak memberi tau ia akan pergi ke mana.

Dan tak pelak, ia pun kembali mengingat sebuah janji yang di ikrarkan bersama-sama, antara dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke sewaktu kecil dulu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat pipinya merona merah.

Setelah Sakura mulai beranjak dewasa, dan pemikirannya pun semakin luas, ia akhirnya mengetahui maksud dari janjinya dahulu bersama Sasuke.

"_Jadi, nanti kalau kita udah besar, Sasu janji, nanti Sasu akan kembali kesini lagi. Dan kalau saat itu tiba, ayo kita menikah."_

Ah, betapa polosnya mereka dahulu. Mengucapkan perkataan yang bahkan tidak diketahui apa arti dan maksudnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu. _Ah, mana mungkin Sasuke-kun akan mengingat janji konyol seperti itu?_–pikirnya.

Ya, kini Sakura hanya menganggap janji masa lalunya itu sebagai lelucon semata. Sasuke dulu mengucapkan hal itu hanya karena bermaksud untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis karena tak rela ditinggal olehnya. Ah, sungguh naif.

Dan Sakura akhirnya kembali dari pikirannya yang melanglang buana mengingat masa lalu. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino secara perlahan dengan tatapan yang misterius.

"Hmm, tentu saja aku ingat, _pig_. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Dan membuatkan satu untuknya? Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Kapan dirinya kembali pun, aku tidak tau. Jadi untuk apa aku membuatnya namun tidak aku berikan kepada dirinya?"

Sakura kembali menatap lurus ke arah depan, ke arah jalan raya yang banyak kendaraan yang bolak-balik melintas tiada habisnya.

Ino hanya menatap sayu ke arah Sakura. _Sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu memang tidak mengenakkan_, pikirnya. Namun ia ingin memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya itu, untuk tidak menyerah. Dan selalu optimis untuk ke depannya.

"Ayolah jidat, memang apa susahnya hanya membuatkan satu untuknya? Kalau ia belum kembali, simpan saja dahulu. Jika dia sudah kembali, baru kau berikan padanya. Ingat, dia kan sudah berjanji padamu bahwa dia akan kembali kesini."

Ino berusaha keras untuk membujuk Sakura. Sakura hanya diam tanpa menjawab.

Tak lama bus yang ditunggu pun datang. Sakura dan Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap naik. Sebelum mereka melangkah naik, Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino sebentar.

"Hm, mungkin membuatkan satu untuknya tak masalah bagiku. _Arigatou ne, pig_." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Ino.

Ino tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Nah, baru ini Sakura-jidat kesayanganku!"

"Oh, diamlah _pig_!" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ino hanya tertawa melihatnya. Lalu mereka pun menaiki bus itu.

-o0o-

.

.

.

**Konoha, 25 desember 2014.**

Suasana natal di pagi hari yang cerah itu pun tiba.

Kado-kado sudah banyak bertumpuk di bawah pohon cemara di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Haruno. Hiasan dan pernak-pernik natal pun juga terlihat di segala sudut rumah tersebut.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak setelah semalam ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan acara misa natal.

Ia sedikit menguap kecil dan matanya menyipit saat melihat sinar matahari yang sudah sukses masuk menyinari kamarnya melalui celah jendelanya yang tirainya sudah dibuka entah kapan.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang cukup besar untuk dirinya. Sedikit menggosok-gosok pelan kedua matanya dan kembali menguap kecil.

Ia melirik ke arah jam weker digitalnya, yang juga menampilkan tanggal hari itu. 25 Desember 2014, 06:23 a.m.

Wohoo! Hari natal!

Sakura dengan bersemangat menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan segera turun dari ranjangnya. Lalu segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dengan sedikit tergesa.

Ia menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat. Dan untungnya ia tidak tersandung. Ia segera menuju ruang keluarga, dan melihat _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ dan _nii-san_nya sudah berkumpul disana.

"_Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san_, Sasori-_nii_." Sakura menyapa anggota keluarganya dengan semangat.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang keluarga yang bersampingan dengan tangga menuju lantai dua. Dan mereka melihat seorang gadis remaja tengah berdiri dengan masih memakai piyama _pink polkadot _nya itu tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka. Mereka pun membalas senyuman penuh kehangatan anggota keluarga mereka itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lebar.

"_Ohayou_, Sayang." Ayahnya membalas ucapan salam paginya.

"_Ohayou mo_, Saku-_chan_." Ibunya juga membalas salamnya dengan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Yo, _imouto. Ohayou_." Sasori, sang kakak pun juga membalas sapaannya dengan cengiran.

Lalu segera Sakura menghampiri mereka dan ikut duduk di sofa sebelah kakaknya duduk.

"Err, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian semua. Umm, tapi kalau kurang bagus dan kreatif, tolong di maklumi saja ya, hehe." Sakura menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia beranjak menuju kumpulan hadiah di bawah pohon natal yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa itu.

"Emm, ini untuk _Tou-san_," Sakura menyerahkan kotak kado berwarna hijau tua berpita putih kepada ayahnya.

"Ini untuk _Kaa-san_," kotak berwarna kuning berpita merah Sakura berikan kepada ibunya.

"Dan ini untuk Sasori-_nii._" Menyerahkan kotak terakhir yang berwarna merah dengan pita silver kepada kakaknya.

Mereka menerima hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Dan mereka tak lupa memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat saat menerimanya.

"_Arigatou. Ne_, boleh _Kaa-sa_n buka hadiahnya sayang?" Ibunya mewakili ayah dan kakaknya.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Segera mereka buka hadiah itu. Dan mereka kembali tersenyum saat melihat hadiah dari sang anak dan adiknya itu.

"Wah, cantiknya! _Arigatou_, Saku-_chan_. Ibu suka syalnya, hangat." Ibunya tersenyum sambil memakai syal berwarna merah _maroon_ itu di lehernya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah suaminya. "Ya kan, ayah?"

Ayahnya mengangguk, mendukung perkataan istrinya itu. Lalu ikut melilitkan syal berwarna abu-abu tua di lehernya. "_Arigatou._"

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu mendapat pujian dari kedua orang tuanya. Lalu ia beralih ke arah kakak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"_Ne, nii-san_, bagaimana? Suka tidak dengan hadiahnya? Aku membuatnya sendiri loh." Sakura nyengir lebar ke arah Sasori.

Sasori memandang puas ke arah hadiah yang didapatnya. Sebuah syal berwarna hijau dengan_ list _silver. Segera ia melilitkan syal itu ke sekitar lehernya.

"Hangat sekali. Ternyata, adikku pintar juga ya membuat syal seperti ini. _Arigatou na, nii-san_ suka sekali dengan hadiahmu. Apalagi ini _limited edition_ karena dibuat sendiri oleh adik kesayanganku." Sasori tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura pelan.

"Hehe, bagus deh kalau kalian semua suka dengan hadiahnya."

Lalu tanpa sengaja, Sasori melihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru dongker dengan pita merah muda. Ia penasaran, untuk siapa hadiah itu? Sedangkan seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah mendapat hadiah dari Sakura.

"_Ne_, Sakura, itu kotak apa? Apakah itu juga kotak hadiah darimu juga? Lalu, kenapa masih sisa satu?" Sasori bertanya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah dimana Sasori menunjuk, dan ia pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, itu juga hadiah dariku, Sasori-_nii_. Tapi, itu spesial. Karena hadiah itu untuk Sasuke-_kun_. Yah, walau ia belum kembali kesini, tapi aku tetap membuatkan untuknya juga."

"Sasuke-_kun_? Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?" Sasori sedikit berteriak saat bertanya.

"Iya, Uchiha Sasuke, teman main aku waktu kecil dulu. Lagi pula, biasa aja dong nanyanya, gak usah pakai teriak segala. Berisik tau!" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sakura! Kamu gak tau? Kemarin itu keluarga Uchiha udah kembali ke Konoha tau!"

Perkataan Sasori barusan berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam seketika. Lalu ia membulatkan matanya. "Serius, kak?

"Iya, serius. Aku juga kebetulan lihat mereka yang lagi beres-beres perabotan rumah baru mereka tadi malam. Dan asal kamu tau ya Sak, mereka itu kembali nempatin rumah lama mereka, alias rumah di samping kita ini. Dengan kata lain kita tetanggaan lagi sama mereka." Sasori menjelaskan informasi yang ia ketahui dengan lengkap.

Sakura memandang Sasori tak percaya. Benarkah? Benarkan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah kembali ke sini? Kenapa Sakura sampai tidak tau? Padahal mereka pindah di samping rumahnya. Sepertinya efek misa natal semalam, benar-benar membuatnya lelah dan langsung terlelap seketika saat sampai di tempat tidurnya.

Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, tak lupa sambil menenteng kotak hadiah untuk Sasuke di tangannya dan langsung menuju jendela samping kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke arah rumah kediaman yang katanya sekarang sudah dihuni kembali oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura melihat. Jendela yang masih ditutupi tirai berwarna biru tua. Kalau ia tidak salah tebak, pastilah itu kamar Sasuke-_kun_.

Ia tetap pada posisi didepan jendela, masih menatap jendela diseberang yang kemungkinan adalah jendela kamar Sasuke. Dengan sabar ia menunggu sampai tirai jendela itu akan tersibak, dan akan diketahui oleh Sakura siapa pemilik kamar itu.

SREK.

_Yes_! Akhirnya waktu yang dinanti-nanti datang juga. Dengan sabar Sakura masih tetap memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat jendela seberang yang sudah terlihat bayangan hitam yang sedang menyibak tirai secara perlahan.

Pelan-pelan hingga akhirnya tersibak secara utuh. Dan Sakura tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Raut terkejut senantiasa menghinggapi wajahnya saat itu.

Penglihatannya tak salah. Err, kemungkinan tidak salah. Sakura melihatnya. Ia melihatnya. Di seberang sana, sesosok anak lelaki sedang berdiri di hadapan jendelanya yang menghadap langsung ke arah Sakura berada tanpa sosok itu sadari.

Wajah mengantuknya yang sehabis bangun tidur itu tak dapat menutupi betapa tampannya paras sosok tersebut. Sedikit menguap kecil, sehingga mengeluarkan uap hangat dan mengakibatkan jendela kacanya yang agak beku sedikit memburam tak jelas.

Rambut raven yang agak sedikit mencuat dibagian belakangnya itu, terlihat jelas walau sedikit terhalang dengan adanya tirai-tirai yang menggantung di sisi jendela itu.

Ya, Sakura tak salah. Penglihatannya tak salah. Sosok itu, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Ya, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, akhirnya bola mata sehitam langit malam itu melirik ke jendela dimana Sakura berada.

Tak pelak, pandangan antara dua bola mata yang saling bertubrukan dan saling pandang itu pun terjadi. Bagaikan ditarik oleh sebuah medan magnet tak kasat mata, pandangan keduanya tetap konstan dan bertahan cukup lama.

Sedikit membulatkan mata, Sasuke langsung membuka keluar daun jendela dihadapannya. Sakura pun mengikuti itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Brak.

Keduanya diam, setelah daun jendela masing-masing sudah terbuka sempurna.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sorot kerinduan tercetak jelas dikedua pandangan adam dan hawa itu. Dan detik itu juga, takdir keduanya yang sempat terhenti, kembali berdetak dan melanjutkan kisah yang sudah tertunda lamanya.

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan Sasuke-_kun_ kembali?" Sakura bertanya.

Setelah pertemuan tadi, mereka langsung bergegas turun dan bertemu di halaman samping rumah mereka yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah tanaman yang tingginya tak lebih dari pinggang mereka.

"Aku… Semalam baru kembali ke sini… Maaf, tak pernah menghubungimu selama ini."

Sorot kerinduan begitu terpancar di wajah keduanya. Bahkan, Sakura sampai berkaca-kaca saking rindunya. Dan ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya agar tak ada isakan yang lolos keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Hmm, _Ta-Tadaima_ Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… Hiks."

Namun sepertinya hal itu tak banyak membantu. Satu isakan kecil lolos keluar dan terdengar. Juga air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha Sakura tahan agar tak terjatuh, namun akhirnya jatuh juga. Membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan karena suhu diluar yang begitu menusuk mengingat masih menginjak musim dingin.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia bergerak untuk melangkah maju dan melompati tanaman untuk mendekati Sakura. Perlahan-lahan jarak keduanya semakin sempit. Dan kini, Sasuke sukses berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura. Hanya tersisa selangkah jarak diantara mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ke arah Sakura. Ia mengusap lembut wajah Sakura. Perlahan, ibu jarinya yang panjang itu menghapus aliran air mata yang masih membasahi wajah gadis didepannya itu. Sakura mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Pipinya semakin memerah.

"Hn, _okaeri _Saku-_chan_."

Lepas sudah kerinduan Sakura. Segera ia peluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Ia menangis di dada Sasuke, sehingga membuat basah piyama yang sedang di pakai oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus perlahan surai merah muda Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

"Sudah, jangan menangis Saku-_chan_…" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Tangan besar dan hangatnya masih mengelus rambut Sakura pelan. Kadang ia membelai punggung Sakura, memberi ketenangan.

"Uhh Sasuke-_kun_, jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, aku bukan anak kecil." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, merajuk.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya yang sempat terpisah itu. Dia begitu rindu dengan segala tingkah menggemaskan gadis itu.

"Hn, kalau begitu… Sakura. Ku panggil seperti itu ya?" Sasuke masih menatap lembut ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis, dan pipinya masih bersemu merah. Semakin membuat Sasuke gemas melihatnya. "Un. Lebih baik seperti itu, hehe."

"Dasar, sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Sasuke-_kun_ juga, hehe" Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lama terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Sakura sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun._" Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"_Etto_… Sasuke-_kun_… Masih ingat dengan janji sepuluh tahun yang lalu tidak?" Sakura takut-takut bertanya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu? Janji apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya dia lupa, mungkin?

"Saat kita masih kecil." Sakura menjawab lirih. Sudah lupakah Sasuke dengan janji yang dibuatnya dengan Sakura dulu?

Sasuke terdiam. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Uh-oh, sepertinya ada yang ingin menjahili nih.

"Kapan?" Sasuke masih bertanya seolah-olah ia lupa. Namun sebenarnya, ia mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sakura.

"Dulu, saat Sasuke-_kun_ pindah dan meninggalkan… aku…" jawab Sakura lirih.

"Hmm, aku tidak ingat apapun."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura harus menerima kekecewaan. Bukan maksudnya Sakura ingin sekali mewujudkan janji masa kecilnya dulu, toh ia juga menganggap itu hanya sebuah lelucon konyol.

Tapi, entah kenapa, sebagian hatinya yang lain, berkata bahwa ia ingin Sasuke mengingatnya dan segera melaksanakan janji yang dibuatnya dulu. Apakah… Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Ah, benar! Sakura mencintai Sasuke.

Kenapa Sakura bodoh sekali hingga baru mengerti perasaannya ini? Perasaan yang begitu menyayangi Sasuke sejak kecil secara berlebihan, selalu ingin bersama dengannya tanpa berpisah sedetikpun, selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi, selalu menuruti semua perkataan Sasuke, dan perasaan yang begitu kehilangan saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

Setiap ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang, ia merasa di perutnya seolah-olah beribu-ribu kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan hingga rasanya begitu menggelitik jiwa, dan juga jangan dilupakan, pipinya yang putih mulus akan ternoda dengan semburat merah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berada di dekat Sasuke.

Ah, ternyata Sakura jatuh cinta selama ini dengan Sasuke…

Tapi… apakah Sakura sudah terlambat? Apakah Sasuke sudah memiliki pengganti dirinya saat berada nun jauh disana? Apakah… ia tak lagi memiliki kesempatan?

Ada! Sakura masih mempunyai satu kesempatan untuk memiliki Sasuke. Janji masa kecilnya. Ya, janji masa kecilnya adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dapat membuat ia memiliki Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Namun… Sasuke tadi berkata bahwa ia tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang janji itu. Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke tak mengingatnya? Apakah ia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan apapun? Walau hanya sekecil saja?

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Jadi… Sasuke-_kun_ lupa ya…"

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Namun, entah kenapa Sasuke tak memberi izin untuk Sakura menjauh darinya. Malah, ia semakin mempererat mendekap tubuh Sakura di dadanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun, ano_… tolong lepaskan aku." Cicit Sakura.

"Hn, tidak." Sasuke masih tetap mendekap Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya masih berada didekapan sang lelaki Uchiha.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke.

"_Nani_?" jawab Sakura masih menyenderkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Mengenai janji tadi, memang kita pernah berjanji apa sewaktu kecil dulu?" Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengarahkan wajah Sakura untuk menatapnya.

"_Etto… Ano_… Umm, tapi… Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ingat tidak apa-apa sih. Bukan hal yang penting." Sakura mengelak. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah samping, enggan menatap Sasuke lama-lama.

"Yakin janji itu bukan hal yang penting? Jadi, kau tidak mau menikah denganku ya, Sakura?" Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget. "Apa kau mengingatnya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hmm, ingat tidak ya…?" Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku serius tau." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap dirinya.

Sakura memandang serius kearah Sasuke. Menunggu jawaban pasti. Sasuke yang melihatnya sudah tak tahan lagi, akhirnya ia tertawa kecil.

"Ih, apa yang kau tertawakan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Pftt, haha… Ekspresimu barusan, benar-benar luar biasa! Aku tak tahan untuk tertawa melihatnya."

Merasa dibodohi, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Ih, gak lucu sama sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berbalik arah sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Pfft, _gomen, gomen_…" Sasuke menghentikan tawanya melihat Sakura sudah merajuk seperti itu. ia meminta maaf sambil memanggil nama Sakura. Namun, Sakura mengacuhkannya. Sasuke menjadi tidak sabar.

"Sakura, berbalik dan tatap aku." Sasuke memutar bahu Sakura pelan agar mau berbalik dan menghadap dirinya.

Sakura hanya mendengus, "Apa?"

"Jangan marah, nanti cantiknya hilang loh." Sasuke berusaha merayu Sakura.

"Huh, gombal." Elak Sakura. Namun tak dipungkiri kedua pipinya mulai memerah.

"Hoo, jadi kau beneran gak mau jadi nyonya Uchiha, Sakura?" Sasuke menyolek dagu Sakura.

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

"Dulu, aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku kembali kesini lagi, saat itu juga aku akan menikahimu. Benar kan, itu janjinya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens. Sakura yang ditatap pun hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang luar biasa memerah, malu.

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Oh, kau menolak lamaranku Sakura? Baru kali ini cowok setampan aku menerima penolakan. Menolak lamaranku pula." Sasuke berkata seolah-olah ia teraniaya.

"…"

"Serius tidak mau?" Sasuke menanyakan sekali lagi.

"Bu-bukan aku tidak mau. Tapi…" Sakura mencicit.

"Tapi?" Sasuke berusaha melihat wajah Sakura yang masih saja menunduk.

"Sasuke-_kun no baka_." Gumam Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

Sakura lalu mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam dan penuh amarah.

"Sasuke-_kun no baka_! Setidaknya lamar aku dengan benar, bodoh! Ini masih pagi hari, dan kita baru bangun tidur. Bahkan aku dan kau masih memakai piyama kita. Dasar tidak romantisss!" teriak Sakura.

Lalu Sakura segera berbalik dan berlari menuju ke dalam rumahnya dan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura. Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mau mandi bodoh! Kau juga, bersiap-siaplah. Temui aku 30 menit lagi. Lalu setelah itu kita pergi ke tempat yang romantis. Dan kau! Harus mengulangi lamaranmu padaku sekali lagi. Tidak ada penolakan! Sudah cepat sana, mandi Sasuke-_kun_!"

Lalu dalam sekejap, Sakura menghilang memasuki dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke yang menyaksikannya hanya terdiam. Detik berikutnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haha, dasar _pinkie_ jidat! Masih sempat-sempatnya berpikiran seperti itu. Hn, baiklah, lebih baik aku menuruti perkataannya."

Baru Sasuke mau berbalik arah menuju rumahnya, ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dan terlihatlah kepala mungil Sakura menyembul di sebagian pintu masuk.

"_Ne_, aku juga punya hadiah natal spesial untukmu loh Sasuke-_kun_. Pokoknya berpenampilanlah yang keren! Oke, sampai jumpa!" Sakura menghilang kembali setelah menutup pintu.

Sasuke mendengus melihatnya. "Dasar!"

Sasori yang kebetulan baru keluar dari rumahnya untuk mengambil koran pagi, heran melihat Sasuke yang masih memakai pakaian piyama berada di halaman rumahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Sasori bertanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat Sasori sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya menatap heran pada dirinya.

"Hn, habis melamar adikmu, Sasori." Sasuke menjawab santai.

"Hah?" Sasori bingung. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Ia berbalik dan bersiap melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Namun sebelum benar-benar menjauh, ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasori yang masih bingung mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Siap-siap untuk menjadi kakak iparku _ne_, _Nii-san_." Sasuke menyeringai lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasori seorang diri disana.

Sasori menatap tak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh bungsu Uchiha itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU SASUKEEEE?"

.

.

.

_**Owari…**_

**Area curhatan Author :p**

**Hai, apa kabar semua? Akhirnya aku come back lagi menulis di ffn. Yah, walau masih perlahan-lahan sih membangun mood menulisku :')**

**Daaaaan, akhirnya aku ikutan Event BTC! Yeay! Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut event BTC hihi. Soalnya tahun lalu, aku gak keburu sih, hehe.**

**Yosh! Semoga kalian semua suka yah.**

**Sumpah, saya beneran gak tau menau tentang natal. Karena saya seorang muslim sih. Ini pun, aku terpaksa memakai tema natal, karena untuk kebutuhan cerita. Habis aku bingung, masa tiba-tiba mau ngasih hadiah tapi gak ada event apapun?**

**Mau pake tema saat lebaran, gak mungkin -_- masa lebaran ngasih syal sebagai hadiah? Ada juga mah kue kalengan keleus. Wkwk XD**

**Maka dari itu, akhirnya milih natal deh. Dan map deh kalau aneh nge deskripsiinnya. Maklum, gak pernah ngerayain, haha. (oke, mending abaikan saja :p)**

**Pokoknya, ayo kita ramaikan archive SasuSaku kesayangan kita! Semoga Savers makin Berjaya! Yeay! Semoga SasuSaku jadi canon! Yeay!**

**Mind to review? ;)**

**Nanti aku hadiahin Reverse Harem no Jutsu deh XD wkwk.**


End file.
